Skolar's Murder Mystery
by Nicole Prower
Summary: A ma'ning, Eldstar went into da kitchen, just to find a dead Skolar! Who eez da assassin? Bowser? A star spirit? Brighton? Read an' find eet out! Characters from Paper Mario series an' Brighton. Characters not mine, an' T, to be safe! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Ugly Surprise!

**Skolar´s Murder Mystery**

**Chapter 1: Ugly Surprise**

A nice autumn mornin´ , Eldstar, da Star Spririt, woke up. He stretch´d an´ walk´d to da kitchen.

He was plannin´ to eat his treasure: a gallon o´ caramel ice cream. Dis was goin´ to be his breakfast. He had hidden eet from da others fo´ nearly a week.

So, he went hummin´ into da kitchen o´ da Star Sanctuary. He was ´bout to open da freezer when he notic´d somefin´ on da floor. Eet was a corpse!

"Eeeeek!" yell´d Eldstar when he saw eet. Eet was a torn,dark plastic bag. Its rippings show´d da corpse in its inside. Gettin´ courage, Eldstar open´d da bag. He couldn´t believe dis. Eet was Skolar!

He saw dat da dead Star Spirit had five bullet impacts: one at head an´ four at his muscular torso. His glasses had blood on them. His ´stache has droplets o´ his scarlet blood. Dat was a horrible sight, indeed. Eldstar got up, an´runned frantically aroun´da place.

"Wake up, everyone! Someone has been murdered! Wake up!" he shout´d wif his strongest voiz.

Muskular went out first.

"For Popeye´s sake! What happens?" he said.

"Muskular! Please, help me. Call Mario, Brighton, all of Mario´s partners, and any detective, now!" Eldstar told ´im. Muskular, still in P.J.s, obeyed, an´ he went to do what Eldstar told ´im.

Mamar was out next.

"What happens, Eldstar? Have you seen my husband? He isn´t at his garage or at our room..."

"...Mamar... we must talk in private, but let´s call the others and that way we can hear who has died..." Eldstar mumbl´d.

"Don´t tell me..."

"...Yes. Skolar is dead... I´m really sorry."

"Noooooo! Skolar, my love!"


	2. Chapter 2: CSI: Star Heaven

**Chapter 2: CSI: Star Heaven**

Muskular came back wif all da ones Eldstar ask´d for. Everyone got together at da Sanctuary´s foyer, where Eldstar began tellin´ da whole tale. As he told eet, everyone shiver´d, fearin´ dat dey could be da next victim…

"…And that´s why I asked for everyonne here and for a detective. Who did you got, Muskular?"

Da worst news o´ all: Muskular got PENNINGTON as a detective!

Mumbles, "goshes", chatterin´, an´ laughs were hear among da crowd. Eet eas funny to hear da voizes dat complain´d! Only Eldstar was silent. He shut´d everyone up, an´ Pennington began talkin´, after a looooooooooooooooong wait.

"If I could, I would like to see the CRIME SCENE," he said. Eldstar guided him an´ da others to da kitchen. Skolar… was still lyin´ dere.

"Ahammmm… Five bullet impacts… He has been gravely hurt, and that way, he has been killed, the poor star. No bullets around… No fingerprints… Nothing…" Pennington mumbl´d as he inspect´d da crime den, he found a hair or cloth fiber, wif a yellow-orange colour. Evidence!

"Look! We have some evidence!" Pennington yell´d. "But now, I must take a DNA analysis, and then check suspects, and…"

Suddenly, Kooper shout´d da followin´:

"Let´s see old Merlon!"

Everyone nod´d, an´ went runnin´ lak a Yoshi herd dat found Fruit-for-Yoshi Land, which doesn´t exists.

At Toad Town, dey knock´d at Merlon´s door, who got out quite fast, wif a worried look at his eyes.

"I expected all of you would come. I must talk with your detective and the closest person to the decayed Star Spirit," he said.

And Pennington and Mamar went in, hopin´ ol´man Merlon could help.


	3. Chapter 3: Da Assassin Is

Chapter 3: Da Assassin is…

Inside Merlon´s shack, drama was fillin´ da air.

"I knew this was happening…" Merlon began. "But this was destiny´s choice. Now, I have to reveal who has been the assassin. The murderer is B-"

_BANG!_

"Yikes!" yell´d Pennington.

Merlon was out cold. He had died, as da only spark o´ hope to find da murderer´s identity.

Mamar an´ Pennington den look´d for da bullet, or any clue. Finally, Pennington found da bullet.

"AHA!" he shout´d in glee. But… da thing dissappear´d in a smoke cloud!

"Uh-oh…" Mamar mumbl´d.

"This is disappointing. But we have two more clues: the murderer´s name begins with B, and must be magical or vey quick to make evidence disappear. Let´s see the others and tell them the news," Pennington said.

Outside, everyone was panickin´.

"What was that noise?" Kooper said.

"Merlon is… dead. He was shot, and just gave us a scrap of evidence. So long these are our clues: he or she must have yellow-orange clothes or hair, the murderer´s name begins with B, and must be magical or vey quick to make evidence disappear. These clues just give us some ideas of who the assassin is," Pennington said.

"Then, let´s make a list of suspects," said Parakarry.

"O.K., but where is Brighton? And Boomer? Or even Bobbery?" ask´d Mamar.

"Brighton and Bobbery went to the grocery to buy some mushrooms, but Boomer…" Muskular answer´d.

"Three suspects!" excaim´d Pennington, but no one thought dey could be murderers. Anyhow, Pennington, Goombario an´ Watt were goin´ to check on ´em. Watt found Boomer goofin´ by da garden, but da other two weren´t so lucky…

TO BE CONTINUED!


	4. Chapter 4: Another Surprise!

Chapter 4: Another Surprise!

Watt went to check da garden. Luckily fo´ him, Boomer was dere. But Goombario an´ Pennington wouldn´t have dat luck.

De two fellahs went to da Shroom Grocery. Inside, Admiral Bobbery was buyin´mushrooms, but Brighton was nowhere inside. Pennington was puzzl´d, an´ ask´d ´bout da missin´ guy, Brighton.

"He never came in. He said he had something to do…" was da response dat da Admiral gave. Pennington had an aw´d expression on his blue face, when…

BANG!

A man an´ many smaller ones, dat look´d lak shy guys appear´d, an´ told da shop owner to leave.

After da toad left, he turn´d to da guys.

"Now!Heads to the floor! Or I shot!"

"Do not tell me it´s you, Brighton Sololo!" Pennington exclaim´d.

"Huh? I´m not Brighton… I am… LUIGI!" da mask´d person reveal´d his true self, takin´ off da mask. Goombario faint´d.

"Then you weren´t the assassin?"

"No! Who died?" Luigi ask´d, puzzled.

Bobbery told him dat eet was, as ya knows, Skolar an´ ol´ Merlon.

Luigi was somewhat shock´d.

"Oh…gee…um…can…can I join you on your detective quest?" he ask´d after a mouth-open´d moment.

Pennington sigh´d, an´ den nodd´d, acceptin´ Luigi as a "detective". Goombario den came back to ´imself.

"Now, let´s go to find out where is Brighton,"said our bumpty blue detective.

And so, with some mysterious air, dey left to check where was Brighton.


	5. Chapter 5: Inquires about Brighton

_**Chapter 5: Inquires ´Bout Brighton**_

_**Author´s note: Look… Sololo eez Brighton´s name in Spanish… just to clear all up. And Skolar ain´t married to Mamar, it´s just made-up. =) Fanks fer yer attention, folks. Review if you please or notice a mistake, besides mah terrible spellin´. I´m sorry to have took so long to update, but I have writer´s block, and I have no computer. **_

When dey came back wif da oders at Merlon´s house´s entrance, Pennington was, in a serious tone, askin´ a stern question.

"Where is Brighton?"

"He is reading the notice board over there. Twila asked him to read it and tell about it for her," Muskular declar´d, as he fix´d his sailor hat.

"Weird… How he came so quickly? ... Oh yeah, here is Luigi, who wiped to join us."

"Fine then, Sherlock."

"Ha ,ha," Pennington sarcastically said, an´ turn´d to Mario. " Mario, come please. I have to ask something to Brighton Sololo…"

Mario nodd´d, an´both went to ask some things to da suspect… who was readin´da noticeboard.

Pennington had da idea to point somefin` when… Brighton found `imself in a bag! Mario had done dis. An´ suddenly, Brighton lost consciousness…

As time pass`d, Brighton came back to `imself.

"W…where am I? Release me, you cad! … Whoever you are!" he shout´d as he noticed he was tied on a chair, in da center o´ a dark room.

"You shall not be released until you answer a few questions, Brighton Sololo! Now! Be cooperative, and answer some questions that my companion, Mario, will formulate," said a bluish figure dat appear´d on da shadowy nowhere.

"Is it you, Pennington?"

"Yes, yes. But WE formulate the questions, Brighton. Now, begin, Mario," our detective spoke. Mario was besides him, an´ approach´d da sun.

"Tell me, do you have any loathing towards Skolar Starson?"

"Well… um… he owed me some money…" mumbl´d Brighton, as Pennington took notes.

"I understand that he used to be your teacher at the Astral University. I also know that you failed twice at his classes. Tell me about that, please."

"Well… Yes, I failed at Star Mythology and Math. I had to study all the subjects except for Chemistry. You know, the Sun must know a 93% of the general knowledge available. Well… and I failed the year."

"Would it happen to be a reason to murder him?" Mario seriously ask´d. Brighton thought a bit befo´ answerin´.

"… Could be, but why do you think I am the assassin? It could happen to be Bowser with air from Kammy Koopa or Kamek…"

"Well… you have been acting oddly, Brigthon, don´t you think?"

"… Because I am the sun… and I must give the sunlight that all the organisms need. They need me, and I am stuck here! Can I leave, for generic well-being?"

"Fine, thank you for your time, Mr. Sololo," said Pennington, as Mario untied da sun. After he left, Pennington spoke to Mario.

"We have a suspect."


	6. Chapter 6: Investigatin Bowser

**Chapter VI: Investigatin´ Bowser!**

´Fer dat day, an´ several floods on da nite, due to Skolar´s widow´s, Mamar, weepin´, da two detectives plann´d to investigate everyone´s most known villain: Bowser.

Usin´ da six Star Spirits´ aid, dey manag´d trap ol´ Bowser in a big bag. He was tied from toes to da last claw. His rough grunts an´ several huffs were heard, durin´ da journey to da "interrogatorium", none oder dan Skolar´s garage. His presence could be felt… listenin´ da questionnaire of his possible murderer… wishin´ to reveal who had commit´d dis horrendous crime… Even his breathin´ could be heard… An´ den, Pennington released da suspect, but only for him to speak.

"Now sir "Lord of the Evilness", you will answer some questions, you hear?" Pennington said an´ signal´d Mario for him to begin da interrogations.

"Alright-a Bowser, tell me… Did you know-a about the murder of our fellow-a Star Spirit, Skolar A. Starson?" Mario ask´d.

"No. … Skolar is dead! Yeah! Now, I will never fear for him to alert the others that I am coming! He was the watchman, you know, on the day I planned to re-conquer the Star Heaven," Bowser said. If Mamar had been dere, she would have slapp´d da overgrown Koopa.

"So... you never knew about assassinate?"

"No."

"One last thing, tell me, do you think Kammy Koopa could be behind this?"

"She is at Shiver City! She is at Koopwarts learnin´ magic, finally. She would never plot anything by herself, the dumb Haggy… But now, release me! Graaaagh!"

Pennington nodd´d in approval, and Mario let him go. After Bowser had left, not attacking Mario because he was hungry, da detectives began speakin´.

"He is not the assassin. This interrogative shows that it must be someone quite clever… More investigation is needed, Mario, but where can we find more clues?"

"I think I have an idea…"


	7. Chapter 7: A Witness and a Confession

_**Chapter VII: A Witness and His Confession**_

_**A/N Lookith… I guess you kno´ who´s da assassin… But I must thank to the few people who lend their time to read dis humbug, fellahs. It´s good**__** to know dat at least 10 people read da last chap…. Oh, gosh. By the way, I just thought on saying at least once da disclaimer…**_

_-Muskular interferes- I don´t know why I__'m here doing this._

_**Go on say it… It is just once, you chickadee-**_

Characters aren´t Slang´s. Just the twisted creations and the surnames.

_**Thanks**__** my dear sea lubber. Now, onto da tale!**_

After dis interrogation took place, Mario sat wif Pennington to fink on where to get more clues…

"We had investigated the crime scene over twelve times… But we have no witness, do we, Lu-ERRRR- Mario?" Pennington spoke.

"But… Um… Hey I have an idea! Kalmar! He was that night´s watchman! He could give us some information," Mario explod´d suddenle.

"What a great idea the one I had! Poltergeist! To Kalmar´s chamber!"

So, dey ran. They flung through Starry Way, and brag´d into Kalmar´s room. He was on da bed, readin´ letters and bills and other junk mail.

"Kalmar!"

Kalmar scar´d at hearin´ a blumpty´s voiz in his room.

"Hunh? Oh… Mario… Pennington… Hello. Can I do something for you?" Kalmar peacefully ask´d, after regainin´ his composure.

"Kalmar, pray help us. We need you to answer some questions," Mario said.

"Oh, sure thing. Pray begin," Kalmar said.

"Tell me Kalmar, you were the watchman the crime´s night, correct?" Pennignton asked.

"Correct, my dear blumpty," he calmly said, as always.

"Then, can you provide us some information?"

"I know I should have said all earlier… But I feared that I would be the next murdered…. Sigh." He stopped to breathe a little. "Now, I was watching the rod, when Skolar woke up. He told me that he had some willing for a late snack. Just then, I saw a great light at the kitchen. I went near… when I was knocked out. Strangely enough, I found myself sleeping at my bed…"

"A huge light?"

"Yes. Just like sunshine…"

"Like… Sunshine! Mario let´s go to formulate hypothesis now, please!" Pennington turn´d to Kalmar. "Thank you very much, Kalmar. We will take care of your head. You will not die. I promise," Pennington reassuer´d him, an´ left.

Our sun was da murderer.


	8. Chapter 7 and a Half: Skolar Is Alive

_**Chapter VII ½: Skolar´s Alive!**_

**Meanwhile da Kalmar quezzionin´ was takin´ place…**

"It is a shame that one Star Spirit was killed, right, Kooper?" a concern´d Slim Pixl said.

"True. I don´t think that would be merry news…" Kooper answered.

"I have heard… you know… that the Star Spirits can come back to life… but only in special cases."

"What cases?"

"When the Star has no more than five days of death… When more than 20 wish for it to be alive… When they…"

"Wait! Twenty people? All of us, Mario´s pards, sum something like that! Why don´t we tell the others?" Kooper interrupted enthusiastically. (Dey sum 27, accordin´ to my math… Let´s remove Tippi… not count Tiptron… 26!)

"I was about to say that!"

And dey ran to tell everyone at da special Partner Cazzle.

"So... if we wish that Skolar is alive… he will come back to life?" ask´d Goombario.

"You know… like a zombie?" ask´d Lakilester.

"That´s creepy!" exclaim´d fearful Koops.

"He is not coming back as a zombie. Yes, he will come back to life, but not as a ZOMBIE!"shout´d an upset Slim.

"Okay… will you help this noble cause?" ask´d Kooper in a snobby air.

"Fine, as long as he isn´t a zombie…" mumbl´d Koops.

And dey wish´d for him to come back. He did, NOT LIKE A ZOMBIE! Skolar stood in front of all of da comrades.

"Thank you, my dear fellows, but I must go and fix the tomfoolery that justice may cause…" said he.

"What do you have against justice, Skolar?" asked Thoreau.

"Nothing, indeed. But I must stop it, because if the culprit of my death is put into jail, everyone will probably perish. I must stop the chance of his sentence to jail… On some way…"


	9. Chapter 8: Murderer is Caught

_**Chapter VIII: Murderer is Caught!**_

Pennington an´ Mario went running to da Sun Palace. Dey had hypothesized who was da murderer through deir hard work.

"BRIGHTON! BRIGHTON!"

Dey holler´d dis name all around da way. Brighton was just reaching his home. His shift had ended, an´ Twila was enterin´ da Sky. Dat second, he saw some familiar faces… callin´ for him.

"Stop right there, Brighton!" Pennington shout´d.

"Hunh?"

Just den, handcuffs were placed at Brighton`s hands.

"You can´t do this to me! I am the Sun!"

"You are arrested by the suspicion of murdering two people. Now, you have right to keep silent; everything you say can be used against you; you have right to get a lawyer, and if not, we will assign one," Mario boldly said, as he locked the handcuffs.

They took him to a dungeon. Now Brighton could do nothing to escape. The tortilla had turned, and his conscience was dirty with da scarlet blood of two innocent souls. Pennington oddly had researched and solved this case, and now all was up to da judge, The Wise Wisterwood. Da next day, judgement was going to begin.


	10. Chapter 9: Case in Court

_**Chapter IX: Case in Court**_

**Man…. I´m not good with legal terms….**

"Case number twenty-five in session. Brighton vs. Pennington is its name. We begin by hearing the attorney´s resolution," the judge began, as the clock signaled that it was 9:30 in the morning.

"Your Highness, it is of my concern that the accused subject, Mr. Brighton Sololo, is guilty of the murder of Mr. Skolar Starson and Mr. Merlon Wizzerd," Pennington stated. "I can prove it if your Highness permits me to."

"Proceed."

"I shall call to declare my witness, Mr. Kalmar Starholley."

Kalmar told what he had seen.

"…. Just to find myself without harm… just a headache. And then, I knew about Skolar´s death. I wondered who could have caused that light, strong like the sunshine on summer."

A while later, the judge was about to sentence Brighton to stay 30 years in jail. Just then, a person interrupted into the court. Everyone turned to see who was it. Standing on the door, a purple silhouette wearing glasses and having facial hair stood.

"Sko…?"

"True, people. I have come back to life thanks to kind people who wished for my life. And here I am. My reason to be here is to ask your Highness for a petition concerning the case," he said.

"…. Proceed," the tree said, still not believing what his eyes saw.

"Thank you, your Highness. I have come here to ask your Highness for the releasing of Mr. Sololo. Mr. Merlon Wizzerd has also come here to ask the same. Our reason for reaching this decision is simple: Mr. Sololo is the sun, and if he doesn´t shine, no plant or organism might survive."

"WHAAAAT?" everyone asked.


	11. Chapter 10: Dinner with  your Victim

Chapter X: Dinner with Your Victim

THE FINAL CHAPTER! AT LAST IT ARRIVES!-.- Slanguage.

A huge silence filled the court. After some minutes, the tree reached a verdict.

"The evidence and testimonials, besides the incredible declaration we… heard; I will not sentence Brighton Sololo to prison. Instead, he will pay an economical retribution to the victim… uh… here present. By the power that I have received, I say… CLOSED CASE!"

Everyone got up. Brighton was awed. He was forgiven! Of course, not his wallet… but what did it matter?

After almost everyone left, Brighton approached Skolar.

"Uh… I…," Brighton began.

Skolar raised a hand, in sign to be quiet.

"Brighton… I esteem you highly. You are the life giver to production. Plants, being… all depend on sunshine. If I had to do what I did, I guess that this is worth all the effort and time," he said, embracing Brighton. After he released his murderer, he said "I will have a huge dinner today at home. My wife prepared a tasty turkey and salad. Would you accompany us? I suggest that you drop around at six thirty. Until then!"

SIX THIRTY-

Sun was down early. He had reached his mansion at six o' clock, and he had got dressed up to accomplish an appointment. Running through the starry way, he arrived at Star Heaven. He was eating dinner with his victim.

-.-THE END!

How was it? Too sentimental? Tell me please! Your opinion is always heard! Or well… Read! Blessings to thou.

-TRS.


End file.
